Queendom
by Marie Aithne
Summary: Across the western sea lies a continent not yet discovered, a land of familiars. A dragon prince has lost control of his to be bonded dragon Smaug and is sent over the seas to find him. Dragoness Athelina, known as Ash, follows her brother but gets lost at sea for many years, relying on her dragons to aid her till she washes ashore to be found by Elrond... 10th walker
1. Introducing the Problem

**I Do Not Own LOTR, just my characters and ideas! Just revised this so it would make more sense! Kay! ENJOY!**

"Kerderfur, why did you not bond Smaug?" Queen Thelisia questioned the teenage boy. His knuckles were white behind his back but covered by his black shimmering hair that had grown down to his lower back. He looked up at the redheaded queen, he looked nothing like his mother with tanned skin and dark features compared to her fire red hair and light skin. His eyes were gray while hers were a fire blue. She was petite and thin while he had broad shoulders and a tall build.

"I meant to My Queen, I found just this morn' that he had escaped." Kerderfur answered looking down again. "That is not even a good excuse nor will I accept an excuse! You know how dangerous a fully fledged dragon is to the world, to our people!" Thelisia said with barely controlled anger, smoke emanating from her nostrils, the dragon sleeping behind her throne stirred. She stood up to pace before her golden throne softened by a red cushion and a ruby in the very center of it.

"With your permission, mother queen, I will go and seek out Smaug immediately." He lowered his head so his mother didn't see his eyes slit like a snakes in annoyance. The Queen thought of this for a short while "You are to bring Carissi, your sire's daughter, and Dragoness Athelina with you. The Dragoness will work as the tamer in my stead." At this Kerderfur protested. "I have no need to take one other than myself. I would not seek to endanger a petit queen nor the dragoness." "You will take them." Thelisia commanded spewing fire from her fingertips to hit around him. "Yes queen." He said bowing and turning to leave. "I am not finished, you leave in a week's time, make sure you are prepared." Thelisia finished this and waved her hand at him in annoyance to leave.

_Careful with the boy Thelisia, he is not like the other men who bow to the queendom. He may not be a true dragon elf, you know this. His Sire was not._

Thelisia heard from the black large dragon behind her. "I know Sondra but I cannot let Smaug go loose, you know this. His father may not have been a dragon elf but my blood is dominant. It was so in Athelina and my other daughters." She responded to her dragon.

_My wisdom to give is to let him stay in Middle-Earth when the time comes that he wishes to. He is not of this land, you know that he must return._

"I understand Sondra." Thelisia said with respect. The only thing with more authority than the queen, was the Dragon Mother.

Kerderfur left without either girl, and at the command of the queen and her dragon, Athelina was sent to follow them, the second in line to the throne.


	2. The storm

"Never mind that Ameviel. I need to find land soon." Athelina told the young dragon once more. _But it is shiny. _The dragon answered. "I am going to die if we don't find land!" Athelina cried whirling around furiously on the dragon. Her eyes turned black with her green iris forming slits. Ameviel backed away toward the end of their raft. _We wouldn't have this problem if I could fly… _Ameviel replied sorrowfully. "You aren't fully fledged, Mother dragon didn't teach you yet." Athelina stated with a sad and forgiving smile. "Now… what do your dragon eyes see?" Athelina asked. Ameviel, a dragon the size of a large dog and 7 feet long, moved to the bow of their small ship and stood. _Land oh there is land, oh sweet land!_ Ameviel answered stomping around and causing the boat to shake. "Stop!" Athelina ordered the dragon. "Maybe you should try jumping off the crow's nest and flapping your wings." Athelina offered, to give the dragon something to do on their small pirate ship. _Why didn't I think of that? _Ameviel gleefully scurried up the mast and jumped off. She flapped her wings and started to fall. "Open up your wings straight out horizontally and glide." Athelina called up. The dragon complied and started to glide around chirping in glee. "Now flap to get higher." Athelina said happy to watch her dragon soar for the first time. The dragon flew higher and higher, seeming to grow and spewed fire.

The blue glow filled the sky above the clouds, scales rained down, as did fire balls and a loud roar that only a dragon can make. Athelina whooped in glee.

_I am flying Ash! _A slightly more mature voice responded. Her dragon had grown once again. Over the course of the years they had been at sea, this thing happened several times, when a dragon learned an essential and powerful skill, they grew to contain that power. There was a reason the Dragon Mother is the largest dragon. "Now you can swim, fly, breathe fire, and speak!" Ash said to her friend. _On this journey of ours I started as a pup, now I am a fully fledged dragon. _Ameviel roared again in triumph. "Well now that you can fly, why don't you scout for land ahead, see how far it is. And if it isn't too far, come back and get me." Ash shouted up. She couldn't clearly see the dragon so high up but knew she heard when she flew forward. Over the next day the clouds got darker and it rained hard. Thunder struck and the waves started increasing in height, lightning came cracking down around Ash, who had gone below deck for shelter. _Ameviel, where are you? _Ash asked, attempting the mental communication they had been working on. _I am resting, why? _She got in response. Ash sighed with relief. _There is a large storm, huge waves, lots of lighting, and it is dangerous to the ship, come and help me. _Ash pleaded. _Stay where you are Ash, I am on my way. _

Ameviel dove into the sea from her cave, her long thin shape darting through the water, breathing through gills. She slashed her tail up and down to gain speed.

Ash sat huddled in the ship clutching her knees as the ship rocked and rolled and dipped drastically like a roller coaster she remembered from a previous life long ago. She sang a sad song, to help pass by the time, and calm her frayed nerves.

Jesus take the wheel take it from my hands, I can't do this on my own, I am letting go,

So give me one last chance…

_Ash, come on deck. _Ameviel told the girl who scurried on to the deck with a pack of belongings, all she had bought with her. "Get me out of here." Ash said to the dragon. The dragon roared as it soared out of the water. Ash held close to her dragon as they darted away from lighting and flew towards safety.

"Watch out!" Ash cried but was thrown from the dragon as lightning cracked in front of them. Ash plunged into the water. She heard a distant cry, her dragon trying to find her, as she sunk into the ocean. She couldn't swim. Darkness crept into her vision, the ocean peaceful under the storm, waves rolling on top and a slight glimmer of light as she faded into the darkness.

With this entire storm above him, the Kraken father awoke, to the screaming of one of his dragon children.

_Your problem my child. _He asked in a deep grandfatherly voice.

_My Dragoness! _She cried back. _I will bring her to safety. _He rumbled slowly.

Tentacles shot out from under deep sand that had covered them for many years, and grabbed the drowning princess. They carried her above the water and onto the beach. The Father watched silently, his large octopus and human like face turned dear to see the shivering mass of a girl, then turned away toward his great ocean sea. His great being seeping back into the deep waters, barely covering him as he settled on the bottom, the rest of his tentacles in the far reaches of the sea shifted slightly and settled again.

_Ash! ASH! _The dragon cried encircling her dragoness. The princess coughed up water. _I am fine Ameviel. _She said to the dragon before passing out. Ameviel encircled the dragoness in an attempt to shelter her from further rain and keep her warm, throwing a wing out as a roof and falling into sleep.


	3. Elrond's stumble On a Dragon

**Hey everybody! Thank you for reading this and I realize I haven't written much so far but reviews would be most welcome! Thank you! Enjoy CHAPTER 3! **

**P.S. Just so it can be understood, all words in Italics are in Elvish. Normally I wouldn't do this but it must be done because understanding the Elvish part of this chapter is important. Bold is the language of the dragon, Ash's language.**

Hail pounded the black scaly creature lying on the beach. Just as suddenly as the storm came it was gone, followed by a light trickle of rain and then dissipating all together. A group of elves had been traveling through the forest during the storm, covered from the brunt of the storm by the thick trees and great leaves. _"My Lord Elrond, we are ready to proceed back to Imladris."_ An elf informed another elf with dark hair, a high forehead, and gleaming armor. "_Ride back, I wish to scout for several minutes longer." _Elrond answered. "_Yes father." _The same elf answered. It was true, they looked like father and son, the same gray eyes, dark hair and bearing, but the other elf was young. Elrond nodded and his company set off toward home. "Now to the beach." He murmured in the common tongue.

The way to the beach was covered by a huddling of trees, and Elrond had but to say a few words for them to move their branches to allow him to enter. His wife Celebrian had loved this beach, and they often took trips there to get away from the stress brought by governing Imladris. He hoped orcs hadn't ruined the beach, as they had been attacking more often than not lately. Stepping out onto the white sand the first thing he saw was a giant scaly rock, but rocks aren't scaly. And they don't just appear out of nowhere in the matter of weeks. He then saw the shape of the scale, the size; it all came together for him, a dragon. "_They are extinct, flown off long ago into the sea."_He whispered, to which the dragon woke. Ameviel lifted her head to see the Sun mother shining on her, to which she was thankful. She unfolded her glossy black wings, knowing there was a strange elf nearby, but ignoring it as she stretched. She made a soft crying noise and nuzzled her Dragoness in an attempt to wake her up. Elrond's eyes followed the dragon's every movement.

As soon as he saw the elf girl he pulled out his sword. "Back, get back!" He cried pointing his sword at the dragon as he walked over to check the elleth. Ash was covered in scratched and some were becoming infected and there was burn marks along her side, leg, and foot. The dragon sat on its haunches with a "You are stupid." Look on its face, long thought impossible for dragons to make such expressions. "How curious a dragon would protect an elleth." He said in the common tongue. _That is because you did not know she is my dragoness._The dragon responded in his tongue. "_Your dragoness?" _He asked uncertainly. _My human soul, the one that tames me, and understands me. She is not just some elf, her and her people dance with fire. _The dragon replied standing and making an arc with blue fire. _Her fire burns hot, hottest of them all and she is of the sun. Given to this world and born into fire and made the Dragon princess of her people. She would be a great Ally Elrond for I know who you are and what you fight for, the protection of those dear to you. One way to gain her trust is to help her in a way I cannot. _The dragon looked sadly at her dragoness. "_I will aid her, but must bring her to my city to do so, and we do not allow dragons in our city." _He answered her gaining strength as he spoke. The dragon nodded. _Understood, take her to your city and heal her. She knows how to find me. _The dragon took a final look at her dragoness before parting, flying toward the sea to report to the queen.

Elrond picked up the elleth with ease, careful not to disturb her sleep, nor her wounds. He placed her on his horse and rode back to the city, and was greeted at the gate by his two sons, Elladan and Elrohir. "_You found someone?" _The son from the forest asked, running alongside the horse. _"Was she injured by Orcs?" _The other, identical to his brother inquired next. "_Take my horse to the stables, I must get her inside." _Elrond answered. Elladan took the horse while Elrohir went ahead to call for space to be made and some herbs his father might need.

_"You have done well Elrohir, but away now. I must care for her by myself." _He told his son, second guessing asking him to leave. The elleth was dressed in the strangest of fashions. Light thin sandals, cloth wrapped up around her shins, a skirt cut down the side, made of thin elegant fabric attached to a belt with bells on it. Forearms wrapped in silky cloth, with a thick gold bracelet and some sort of gold chain that went from the bracelet to several ruby rings on her fingers. Her shirt, or lack of one, only covered her down to the top of her abdomen, exposing much of her stomach, and the sleeves going halfway down the wraps on her forearms. Her hair was long and auburn, her skin was pale, her hair was in a strange configuration, pulled up with a band so the hair fell through the band and into a curly mess in the back, and her mouth was covered by a silky red cloth attached to her hair by pins, all her clothing was red and white.

Elrond removed first the piece that covered her mouth, them the arm and leg wraps. One leg wrap was burned off, that was the leg she had major wounds on. She also had weapons on her. Several knives hidden by her skirt, inside the wraps, and double swords attached at her hip. He removed all of these from her person, and locked them in a trunk for safe keeping. He started a chant, to heal her wounds, the scabs and cuts she had. He assumed the dragon had to save her from the water as well, being she was wet and there was no ship in sight. He started a chant to remove the water from her lungs, as she was gasping shallowly and the noise from her throat was wet. When the water had been fully removed she awoke very suddenly. **"Ameviel! Where are you?" **She gasped as she sat straight up. "_Ellandan, Elrohir, come in here please." _Elrond called for his sons who entered and held her down. **"What have you done with my dragon!?" **Ash roared struggling against their grip. "_Did she hit her head father, I can't understand a word she is saying, and I speak the common tongue." _Ellandan asked. "_She does not speak elvish nor the common tongue. Only the language of her people and it has been a long time since I have heard this tongue." _He answered recalling a time where dragons did live in this land, with their tamers. **"Let me go!" **She cried her eyes bleeding black, her iris slit like a dragons.


	4. Fire dancer

**Thank you all for reading this, I do not own LOTR! That would be pretty cool though! Well, I hope you enjoy you lucky bunch, two chapters up in 1 day! Again for the purpose of understanding, I will be putting the dragon tongue in bold and elvish in Italics! Thanks!**

T.A. 2831

**"WHERE IS MY DRAGON!?" **She roared fire. "_What the hell?" _Elladan yelped, jumping back. "Hold her down!" Elrond ordered in the common tongue. "Ameviel is taking a message to your mother elleth, you are safe now. We are not here to harm you." He said in the common tongue hoping she would understand. She didn't, cocking her head at him, trying to understand but it might as well have passed on deaf ears. Her eyes remained the same but she didn't move. "Ameviel said you could call to her when you woke." He said, realizing speaking in soothing tones was helping. "Ameviel." She said looking at him, surprised her knew the name of her dragon. "She spoke to me." He answered touching his lips, then his head. "**She spoke to you? Where is she?" **Ash tried to no avail, they didn't understand each other. "Elladan, have food brought for this one." He told his son who still had wide eyes. "What is she father?" He asked without moving. "A fire dancer, now go." Elrond said, not explaining the dragon part, which could be saved for later.

**Ameviel. **Ash called in her mind, closing her eyes. **Dragoness, I am glad to see you are awake. **A hushed voice called back. **Where am I? Who are these people I do not understand? **Ash asked back closing in on hysterics. **Hush dragoness, let me speak for you. **Ash let the dragons conscious flow through her and take control. "_Elrond, I am pleased to see you did help my dragoness." _ Ash's mouth formed the words, but a different voice, the voice of the dragon came out. "What is this one's name Ameviel?" Elrond responded standing as he had thought it was safe to sit while the girl slept. "Her name is Athelina Rose Loreina Mazerton, Princess of Kildare, the lands on the western sea to the eastern sea, the one who leads Dragons." Ameviel answered. "She cannot understand what we are saying, I do not know your tongue." He said wincing slightly. "She will understand, you must be patient and teach her. She has an important place here in years to come. Teach her. I will be back, but it will take me some time. Remember though, she is dangerous, and I am always with her. Anything you do to hurt her will be done to you tenfold." The dragon warned and left. The princess was left gasping.

"Well Athelina, I guess it is time to teach you to speak our language." Elrond smiled at her, quickly taking to the dragons advice now that the girl was calm. He called for Arwen and explained the situation to her calmly. "A dragon princess? Father that is absurd." She said shaking her head. "Obey my wish daughter, help her." He said before leaving to take care of other duties. Arwen entered the room to see the princess up and out of bed.

Ash was twirling and moving her arms, her hips, and her feet in an unknown rhythm to the other elleth staring from the door. She continued to move, finding peace in the movement of her people. She twirled in a trance and did daring flips and kicks and spins in the small space. Soon fire followed her hands, never touching anything but her skin and clothes as the flames consumed her and she started speeding up the belly dancing, turning sexual in Arwen's eyes. Fire consumed her as she moved through it, the fire never burning or marking anything. "Oh my." Arwen gasped. This broke Ash's concentration, and the fire was snuffed out. "**Who are you?" **Ash asked. Arwen looked confused, eyes filled with pity. Ash rolled her eyes. "**Athelina." **She said pointing to herself, figuring she would have to get used to these people soon. She pointed at the girl. "Arwen" The other elf answered. Arwen was pretty in a feminine way. Ash noted. She had full lips, slightly muscled, and pretty big blue eyes with waist length brown hair, she was taller than Ash, who resembled a 14 year old child. Arwen was 2,491 at the time."I am here to teach you." Arwen replied. Gesturing to herself then the universal symbol for book, and finally pointing at Ash. Ash nodded and sat. She had realized while dancing that she would need to adapt to this place, and if they were willing to teach her, she was willing to learn. The dancing was a place she had learned she could think, nothing mattered except solving whatever she wished to solve.

And so it went, for hours on end Arwen would stay with Ash and teach her the elvish language. Once Ash had a strong grasp of that; she picked it up quickly being it wasn't completely different from her own language. She moved on to the common tongue which was much harder. She was allowed to go out amongst the people as long as she had Arwen with her, and she had to wear their strange and concealing clothing. In return, Ash taught Arwen to belly dance. She taught her the dragon tongue. She let Arwen ride with her on Ameviel when her dragon returned to her. As Ash grew through her teenage years, they became inseparable. Yet, Ash never forgot her mission, and whenever she could, she would search for information about Smaug the dragon. She would meditate using the fire dance. She worked hard to keep the traditions of her people alive even in this foreign place, which was starting to feel more and more like home. Never completely though. At heart, she was, and will always be a fire dancer.


	5. In between scenes

T.A. 2832

Rivendell, as Ash learned it was called in the common tongue was a bustling city of peace and plenty. Beautiful houses and shops, beautiful people, and beautiful scenery it was almost like a fairy tale. There were little poles that lit up the streets at night using some kind of stone or a torch. The houses were made of fine timber and crafted as if each were a masterpiece, unique but still similar in architecture. There were plenty of lakes, ponds, streams, and a great river. Many buildings were also made of stone or glass and had open terraces to for enjoyment. The songs were soft and soothing played on instruments with many strings that one had to pluck to make a sound. She could barely comprehend how it was so green.

Her homeland was a desert, not surrounded by rich green color unless you traveled into the northern lands, or east into the rain forests, and from what she had heard, there were no deserts here. That was why they wore such concealing clothing, for modesty as Arwen put it, and also to keep warm during their freezing winters. Which she had experienced and hated.

"Why do you have to go?" Ash asked Arwen. "Galadriel wants to teach me, she wants me to live with her to learn to be a queen." Arwen answered. "How long will you be gone?" Ash questioned standing still. "Not long, several years perhaps, but that is nothing to you and I! And Galadriel said you may visit. You can't stay… but you can visit for long periods of time!" Arwen said grasping her friend's hands. "Alright." Ash responded sadly. "Don't be sad friend, for we will see each other again." Arwen smiled. They were both now fully grown physically. "I will work on finding Smaug then." Ash said smiling at her friend. "Good, don't get yourself into too much trouble!" Arwen told her as she mounted her horse and rode away with a company of guards. "Ameviel." Ash called quietly. The dragon landed and crouched so Ash could hop on. Together they flew into the sky, making sure they had safe passage at least a short part of the way to Lorien before turning back to Rivendell.

She was met by Elrond. There she stayed for several years searching through their library. The only thing she found was a dragon possibly living in Mt. Doom that had attacked the town of Dale, and the dragon of Mordor. With this knowledge, she left, in the middle of the night, taking only what was needed and leaving Elrond a note promising her return.

**Okay so this is a really short update and I am posting one like, two seconds after this but I thought, okay this story is really supposed to be about her journey with the Fellowship of the Ring right? I also thought that she defiantly needs to make some friends outside of Rivendell… so there will be another story after this, like… well I don't know off the top of my head what the term is… but a book that tells the story of something big that happened in another story. So there will be another story explaining what happens here, but I thought it was best for this plot line that we skip that for now. SO I will make references to the people she meets and things that happen to her in the coming chapters for this story but I also wouldn't expect this next story to come out in a few days, because that is going to take a little while to come out so yeah…. Thank you!**


	6. Dragon Queen

_Struggling to stand Ash made her way down the dark damp corridor, holding in the blood that was pouring out of her side with the consistency of gasoline, so it was everywhere, and she couldn't light it to heal herself or she would be seen. She tore off her shirt, glad to have wrapped her chest previous to her kidnapping by trolls and orcs. She wrapped it around her waist and tied it, hoping that would help slow the bleeding, not that she hasn't lost enough life force. She grunted as she stubbed her toe but continued to run, using her hand to find the wall, knowing how it felt and where to turn. Just as she was almost passed the main room she was grabbed from behind. The thing behind her groaned and she started to scream. _

**T.A 2,932**

Ash sat straight up breathing harshly, sighing in relief as she felt the familiar comfort of a bed she hadn't seen or felt in centuries. "Athelina?" Someone burst through the door and looked over her, she was dirty, wounded, scared, wild, but Elrond still grabbed her in a warm hug. "You said several years, it has been nearly ." He whispered venomously in her ear. "A thousand years?" She said showing bewilderment. "We must clean you and look at your injuries, what happened to you?" He asked. "It is a story I would rather not tell Lord Elrond." She said quietly. "Do you have Mukabuhay?" She asked gasping slightly. "Yes." He said uncertainly. "Get it." She whispered. He nodded frightened and ran for the medicine woman, shouting orders, waking his entire house.

"I am glad we found you along with our mother." Elrohir said leaning against the door frame watching her. He had found her in their search for their mother as a captive, when they brought their mother back, she was badly wounded, and Elrond cared for her. The sons went back to the mountain to bring her home next, after she had insisted they leave her behind in their initial escape."I am glad to have been found. Where is Ameviel?" She asked, her heart had ached for many years to see her other half, her bonded. Her head hung low. "We did not find her… The orc we questioned said she was not with you at the time of your capture." He whispered. "She went off to find food… and then take a message back to the kingdom… why didn't she come back?" Ash turned her head to look at Elrohir, his mother was not the only one that was broken. Ash sounded almost like a small child. "She will come back for you Andune." He said using a nickname he hadn't spoken to her since she was a small child. It meant West, like where she was from.

"Leave us Elrohir." Elrond commanded sweeping into the room. The son of Elrond bowed and left the room. Elrond crushed up the Mukabuhay and started replacing the bandages on her body. "Your blood is like water, it flows too quickly from your body." Elrond murmured frustrated. "Set me on fire and watch me, watch me burn alive." She sang quietly. "What is that?" He asked with wide eyes, never hearing the tune of heavy rock music, especially not "In this Moment" from Ash's original world. "Set me on fire, and watch me burn." Ash whispered. "You mean put a flame to your body?" Elrond asked amazed. "Yes." Ash groaned as a wave of pain shot through her. "Elrohir, Elladan, help me to move her." Elrond said taking her outside away from the city. "Get me a torch." Elrond said laying her down on the late December snow. "Father you mean to…" Elrohir was cut short. "Get me a torch." Elrond turned his serial eyes on his son who quickly did his father's biding.

"Please work." Elrond said with a tear as he threw the flame onto Ash. He watched it grow, it seep into her wounds, her body convulse and shudder, the flames burst through skin, her screams pierce the air, and her body turn to ash after several hours. "No." Elrond murmured wondering if this was her telling him how her people die when the flames rose up again. "Thank you, master Elrond. We will care for her now." He heard the voice from the flames. "Who are you?" He asked angry. "I am the Mother Dragon, you have sent me to care for my sick child. I will heal her, and return her body, but her mind will take longer to heal." The voice said and then the flame rose ever higher. Elrond covered his face as the ashes of his adoptive daughter became nothing. His sons took cover behind a rock and Elrond soon joined them. The flames died down, to reveal a princess, red hair flowing down her back, bright fire blue eyes, pale skin, adorned in the finery of her people, clothed in silks she had not felt, for a long time.

"Elrond." Ash whispered stepping onto the ground. The fire died, Elrond and his kin stepped out from behind the rock, to face the broken gaze of a newly born dragon queen.


	7. Meeting a King

Ash stumbled forward and into the waiting arms of the three elves. "How..we set you on fire!" Elladan stated looking her over. "Like the wizards of old I have returned after facing death, but have returned physically stronger." She said to them. She felt she couldn't say stronger in all, fore she recognized the weakness of her mind.

_"Hold things precious and watch them grow. Let purpose thrive again in your heart and let you find the way only that which is precious can bring you toward. You have a great many deeds ahead to fulfill now daughter, find your way back to Middle Earth in this heat, once you fall, you may never return here again until the end of your days. This is the one time I will heal you child." The dragon spoke to the shivering mass on the floor. "Yes Mother." She answered. There was a whooshing sound as she crawled across the floor, finding the hole she was looking for. She fell._

"You awaken Princess." Elrond said grasping the hands of the woman in the bed. "I am a Queen among my people now." She answered sitting. He just nodded, even if he didn't understand. "Do you wish to eat?" He asked. "Yes." She answered and he brought her some soup and bread.

In the passing days after Ash's miracle healing, she found herself wandering the beautiful Elvin city. She was lost, stumbling on and on, the words said to her by the Dragon queen becoming a mantra. Her own personal mantra, the only thing keeping her sane in the day and at night she would not close her eyes in fear of what lies beyond the darkness that used to heal her.

Five lengthy days after her healing Ash stumbled upon a woman and what appeared to be her child playing in the fountain. The child was splashing about wildly as the mother watched with a smirk. The child saw Ash and threw water at her as well. Ash covered her face from the splash but her dress was soaked down the front, the silky material of her people clinging to the fronts of her legs. "Aragorn!" The mother cried out. "That isn't kind!" She grabbed his hands as he went to throw more water. "Excuse him, he is but a child." The woman said shaking her head and reprimanding the young boy. "It will dry. But that gash on his hand needs tending to." Ash said kneeling before the boy. "I will heal him if you permit." She stated, it was really a question and the mother nodded. Ash was thankful for the magic Elrond had taught her at that moment. She whispered some words in elvish and the wound closed in on itself. "There, pain no more." She said looking at the child with his eyes full of wonder. She felt a snap then, just a small switch in her brain.

_Hold things precious and watch them grow…_

Could this child be what the Mother meant, surely this was a sign…

"Might I know your name?" Ash asked the mother. "Gilraen of the Dunedain." She said standing. "Might I know yours?" The mother asked with a kind smile. "Athelina Rose Mazerton of Kildare , a kingdom to the West." She said with a smile. "To the West? I have never heard of Kildare." The mother pondered confused. "It is far from this land." Ash told her quickly. "You must miss your home." Gilraen frowned at her. "Not so much, I have lived her many centuries now. But I will need to leave…eventually." She responded to the woman. This woman was obviously not an elf even though she was beautiful, she had no pointy ears nor the elven grace about her. It wasn't the first time Ash had seen a human though, they passed through Imladris often. "Your son, does he know much of the world yet?" Ash prodded, trying to find a place for herself in this child's life, for that was what she thought, what she needed desperately at that moment. "No, he is to be trained under Elrond and taught under his kin." His mother said looking at the boy affectionately as he motioned to be picked up. "If I may, it would aid me greatly to teach him the elvish language, I have become most fluent." She asked without asking. "I believe he would like that. He has taken a liking to you." She said as the subject of the conversation reached for Ash. Ash held him close. "Thank you. We start on the morrow!" Ash said excited for the first time in a long, long time. She had always like children.


	8. Raising a King

**In response to some of my reviews:**

**To the guest from the previous chapter. I believe you misunderstood, Kildare is a place, the country that the dragon elves live, not a person. Also I have no beta reader.**

**IamAFantasyFan, Spottedmask12, AneeshaLOTR, sillystring-roxs-the-earth, thank you for the kind reviews and support! **

** OKAY! SO I am going to be jumping time periods in this chapter just to show progression of their meeting and the beginning of LOVE! YAY! Okay hope you have a swell day! Elvish is in italics! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS AND PLEASE CONTINUE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Aragon: 7 years old**

_"Yes you must read the whole chapter aloud." _Ash told the boy patiently. _"But I want to go practice with my sword!" _He protested, not daring to speak in the common tongue in case Ash hit him upside the head… again… _"A good warrior must be intelligent and well trained. How do you expect people to follow you if you cannot even read or count the number of people with you?" _She replied raising her eyebrows. He shifted uncomfortably. She was always right, or at least made sense. He didn't mind being with the beautiful elleth, he just didn't like the boring books about history. But when he started to read that day he was surprised. She had chosen a book about a war many years ago; it described tactics, heroes, specialized movements, and the jobs of the different people in the army. Eventually he stopped reading aloud and read by himself, curled up at a window sill by a smiling elleth.

They were seated in Elrond's library which was littered with books of all topics and contained a large desk by a window in the middle of the room and several windows along the wall behind the bookshelves. The windows continued up to a second story that on the right side contained a hidden door so Elrond could enter and exit from his rooms if he pleased instead of having to go through the large oak main doors.

After an hour of reading her own book, Ash shut it. "_Estel, do you wish to be late for riding practice?" _She asked. _"Tell Master Ellendroth that I am busy." _He whispered getting back to his book. _"A good warrior also needs to ride. I bet if you ask Lord Elrond nicely, he will let you take the book back to your room as long as you return it when you are finished." _Ash whispered to him and nodded to where Elrond was sitting at a desk, having entered only a small time previously. Estel carefully marked his page with a folded piece of paper Ash gave him to use as a bookmark and walked slowly to Lord Elrond who smiled at the young boy clutching a book. _"My Lord Elrond,' _He spoke softly, looking back at Ash who nodded in encouragement _'Might I take this book back to my room? I will return it when I finish. I promise!" _He asked looking the elf in the eye. Elrond teased him by rubbing his chin as if in great thought over a rough decision. _"It is one of my favorite books so you must be careful with it, but I guess it would do no harm, a warrior must not just be good with a sword but knowledgeable as well."_He answered. Estel whooped and ran to his room to put the book gingerly on his desk and run to the stables. Ash laughed with Elrond. "He is a sweet child is he not?" Ash asked. "He most certainly is. He will make a great leader one day." Elrond smiled. "It is sad that he doesn't even know his true name is Aragorn. But it is better to call him Estel than risk his life." She sighed.

**When Aragorn was about 10 years old, Ash left for an adventure with her new friend Gandalf the Grey and his merry band to finally find Smaug. She returned 3 years later. **

**Aragorn: 16 years old**

"What did I tell you Aragorn?" Ash seethed in the common tongue. "I am 16 Athelina, I will not be talked to like I am five!" He lashed out. He had grown to be over 6 feet tall and well muscled by much training. He tried intimidating her by stepping forward."You may look like a man, but you are just a little boy in the mind, to try and intimidate a woman, what have you learned? Nothing that is what! You may be well read and good with a sword boy, but you will never be a man unless you learn to apologize for your misdoings and take responsibility for your actions. You have hurt me much by your actions and words. Leave, I wish not to see you for a long time." Ash seethed. Aragorn stepped back with the look of a wounded animal in his eyes. Never had Athelina banished him from her presence. He had never seen this kind of anger from her. He had told her that her dragon wasn't coming back, he told her that he thought she was lying when she talked of Ameviel, her long lost dragon. He explained what may have happened to the dragon as Ash sat there with horror in her eyes. He thought he was doing her some good, like telling her to move on after the death of a pet. Apparently that was not so.

_"What have you done Aragorn?" _Elrond yelled entering his room without knocking several hours later. "I told her the truth, my Lord. She must learn to get over her pet." He sneered. "You cowardly boy, her dragon wasn't her pet. You are stupid, have you not listened to her? Her dragon is her other half! Her soul! Her bonded! She withered for years after she lost Ameviel, and when you came along, she had hope. Now you have put her back in that dark place. Ameviel was real, she soared over the city and was a sign of hope for our people and by your thoughtlessness and lack of sympathy… I would be surprised if Ash ever forgave you, and even more so if you had the humility and were man enough to apologize." Elrond having had his fill of the boys presence left.

Aragorn never apologized, he didn't see why he had to, but he was much kinder to Ash and in turn she allowed him to visit every once and awhile.

** 22 Years old **

_"Agrorel vae" (you did well) _Ash said to the man at her side. _"I gain more strength day by day." _He answered with a smile at his tutor. He slid his sword back into its scabbard. _"Maybe it is time that…" _Ash paused listening to the trumpets. "Arwen!" She whooped in excitement running toward the gates. "Who is Arwen?" Aragorn asked. "Elronds daughter, and a dear friend of mine for many a year." She responded with pride. Aragorn raced next to Ash to meet the lady. He then recalled hearing of her beauty from multiple people.

"Arwen!" Ash cried smashing into the lady as she dismounted her horse. Arwen looked slightly taken aback by the sudden force but quickly recovered and hugged her friend in return. _"It is wonderful to see you Princess Athelina." _Arwen said formally, even if she looked much different she recognized the voice. "Galadriel has brainwashed you." Ash said stepping back with a glare. _"Has not, I just learned manners unlike your hooligan of a self!"_ Arwen answered haughtily. Ash stood back confused, they hadn't seen each other in years and this was how they greeted each other. _"Well then let us do this correctly. Well met Princess Arwen of Rivendell." _Ash curtsied. _"Well met to you as well." _Arwen curtsied back. "_Who is this young man that follows you like a shadow?" _Arwen asked. Aragorn stepped forward. _"Lady Arwen, I would like to introduce Aragorn, son of Arathor, heir to the kingdom of Gondor, Sixteenth of the Cheiftans of the Dunedain. He has lived here many years after the death of his father." _Aragorn bowed to Arwen, enraptured by her beauty. _"Well met my Princess." _He answered and Arwen smiled graciously at the handsome young man. _"Would you accompany me to see my father, Lord Aragorn?" _Arwen asked. Aragorn presented his arm and they walked on, forgetting Ash.


	9. Losing tongues

**Hey everybody! Just thought I should clear up some confusion! So the Dragoness is Athelina, but most people call her Ash because Athelina is a mouthful and formal. She is bonded to a female dragon named Ameviel. Ash has a half brother named Kerderfur that we met in the beginning. He mostly plays a role in getting her to Middle Earth in this book. Ash decides to stay in Middle Earth for awhile for reasons revealed in this chapter. She was sort of adopted by Elrond and was really close to most of the family. OKAY! I hope that helps sort out who is who and if you have questions feel free to message me! Thanks!**

Ash rose, closing her book and leaving it on a bedside table to look out at the setting sun. Yet it brought her no peace. Years ago Arwen met Aragorn and they apparently took to each other nicely. Aragorn was now staying with some northern men, a ranger, and again Ash was alone. Alone even though the woman she thought was her friend was with her now. Arwen had changed. She was prim, proper, and regarded many others as being lower than herself. Ash didn't know for sure where this behavior came from but she did hate Galadriel for it. The queen of Lorien was no better than a mouse in her eyes.

Ash left the window, drawing the curtain closed and left her room for the first time in several days to walk alone among the gardens she used to gossip in with her friend. _"It is late Athelina, yet I am happy to see you pulled yourself out of your self induced prison." _Elrond stated as he approached her. _"Well met Lord Elrond." _Ash replied softly to him with a curtsy. _"What troubles you so child, you heal and now you act as if the wound is freshly cut open." _He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. _"I feel her Ada, I feel her searching and pain yet I cannot call out to her, I feel a darkness reaching for us both and am afraid if I do, then it may consume us."_Ash shivered as she whispered. _"What Darkness do you speak of my child?" _Elrond inquired drawing his eyebrows together in question as they kept moving farther into the gardens. _"One that is growing where I was kept, it feed off of all, it kills without mercy, if lusts for power, and breaths toxic gas." _She gasped her eyes flying open even though she didn't realize they had closed, holding onto his arm for support as she almost tripped. _"This darkness is encroaching upon us all. It is attacking the Mirkwood, Lorien, men, dwarves, and elves alike. I do not know why it is all happening and I fear for what may come. Ash you need Ameviel with you." _Elrond told her. _"I do not know how to reach her without awakening the beast. That could be the death of us all!" _Ash seethed grabbing his shirt lapel. _"I realize this but it may be time to awaken the beast. All is not well, and if we do nothing for much longer, I fear this darkness will take over before a war has even begun." _He told her. He hugged her tight. _"Bring her to you; I cannot see you suffer anymore." _He whispered in her ear.

"If it was only that simple." Ash murmured as he walked away. She tried in elvish. _"Ameviel, please find me." _She whispered, and like many other times there was no response. She had tried almost everyday, several times a day, each time losing hope. She looked up in defeat, falling to her knees and then her hands, sobbing. "I am so sorry Ameviel, so sorry, so sorry." She whispered over and over as she crouched there. The Dragoness roared in despair, scaring innocent birds from their nests and scaring citizens in their sleep. She started a shift. Her nails stretching longer, her eyes turning into narrow slits, her back arching as her skin turned to a sickly gray and then metallic silver wings stretching from her back. "No, No."She repeated to herself. The shift started to reverse, wings growing back into her skin that turned its normal pale pink color, yet her eyes stayed the same as the Dragoness cried dragon tears, tears of gasoline.

Arwen was simply taking a walk through the garden when she heard a mighty roar. "What was that?" Her more timid hand maid asked. "We shall find out." Arwen replied confidently. She felt for her knife she carried hidden in her sleeve and started toward the origin of the noise. Passing over bridges and by beautiful flowers, Arwen stopped suddenly at the sight before her. Athelina was on her hands and knees shaking with sobs. "Athelina?" Arwen whispered softly. "AWAY!" Ash roared her eyes focusing on Arwen, cocking her head to the side like an animal, reminding Arwen of an ugly snake. "Stop this, get off the ground and turn your eyes back to normal or you will scare the citizens." Arwen commanded, as though Ash would follow her every word like a puppy. "Are you, afraid Arwen?" Ash asked cocking her head to the other side and standing. Ash took a step toward the now trembling elf. She went to take another step but stopped shaking her head. "No, No, No, not again no more, Ameviel." She whispered to herself shaking her head harder. "Ash? Ash stop! Athelina Maszerton!" Arwen cried angrily. "You wouldn't understand you impish girl, you don't understand the pain! You are too busy with Aragorn and looking pretty to see the danger staring you straight in the face. I could kill you! Yet you stand there like the spoiled brat you are and yell at me to stop like I am a dog! Am I not allowed to weep in peace?" Ash practically screamed at the now trembling elleth.

_"What in goodness name is going on here?" _Elrond boomed as he entered on the scene. _"Ash. Calm down." _He said softly approaching her slowly and then encircling her in a tender embrace. _"You comfort her? She just told me she would kill me! I am the victim." _Arwen yelled, starting a temper tantrum. _"Has Galadriel taught you nothing? You were more a woman before you left for Lorien then you are now and were on the path to being a much better queen. Have you no compassion for your child hood friend Arwen or do you feel you are better than her? She mourns a loss none of us can imagine, and you cannot find it in yourself to comfort her lost soul. That is what a real woman and queen would do. Until you change your ways, I wish not to see you." _Elrond glared at his biological daughter, challenging her to disobey. Arwen put a hand over her lips and rushed away from the scene. "Hush now, it is alright." Elrond soothed the beast inside Ash back to sleep.

"Arwen?" Ash knocked lightly on the green door to the princess of Rivendell's rooms. "Enter." Ash heard from inside. Arwen looked up to see Ash looking normal and standing awkwardly in the middle of her sitting room. Ash noted Arwens red rimmed eyes, the glassy look in them, and her red nose. "I am sorry to have treated you the way I have Arwen, I have behaved as a child would." Ash said frowning. "Come and sit." Arwen whispered pointing to a chair across from her. Ash did as she was told, sitting in a comfy green chair that matched the white and sage green theme of the room.

"It is I who has behaved as a spoiled child Athelina, I absorbed much of the culture of Lorien, and one was the need to feel better than all." Arwen spoke softly. "I am sorry you are afraid of me, but I cannot change what you saw in Galadriels mirror, that is who I am, the beast I hide inside of me that slumbers when I am with Ameveil… But now that she has been gone so long I can hardly control it anymore." Ash drew her hands through her hair and stood. "Arwen I know that I do not behave how a lady should. You and I became friends by learning of each other's cultures maybe we can grow to be friends again the same way." Ash presented an offer with a nervous smile, sitting back down. "You know our culture already, I have naught I can teach you that you do not already know." Arwen responded confused. "I do not know the ways of court, the proper ways to greet foreign elves, nor their tongues. I do not know the names of the elvish families, nor what ladies of the court do all day or are supposed to act, their mannerisms." Ash could go on but stopped there. "Well I can certainly teach you all of those." Arwen said nodding. They smiled at each other but Ash's face turned to a frown moments later. She hung her head for a moment. "What is it Athelina?" Arwen asked. "I have another favor to ask Arwen." Ash looked up at her from the slouched position. "I need… Do you remember how to speak the language of my people?" Ash asked quietly. "Yes." Arwen answered confused. "Can you… could you teach me?" Ash asked with tears in her eyes. Arwen gasped.


	10. Ameviel and the council

In T.A 2980, Athelina followed her renewed friend to Lorien to stay for awhile with the white queen who both amazed and scared Ash. The White Witch was beautiful and elegant, she tried to find as much time possible to learn of Ash's people, those she had not seen or heard of in many ages. Arwen spent most of the season with her newly betrothed, Aragorn. Leaving Ash to wander Lorien and visit with the queen."I will see you in years to come." Was Galadriel's parting words to the two women.

_**October 20**__**th**__**, 3018**_

_**I have taken to writing in my own language again, if just for the practice. Ameviel is healing well, the gouges in her wings should be fine in the next few weeks. Scabbed over and healing. She is sleeping now, but it is nice to have her returned to me safe and sound. All of that was because of Arwen. She was attacked by a flying serpent that was not a dragon on her way to find me. She also had to pass through several thunderstorms. But she is here… at last.**_

_**Yet, I feel darkness encroaching on Imladris itself now. Like there is a plague heading toward us being carried by a single bug. It is giving me an aching head. Though, I also feel greed for this darkness, like I wish it would hurry here just for me to have it. These aren't pleasant thoughts being the darkness reminds me of Mordor. **_

_**Elrond has called a secret council of the kingdoms on Middle Earth. I guess I will be representing my people, but I cannot do much until Ameviel is okay to fly. I must leave now, I am going with Arwen to find Aragorn, apparently he is coming back.**_

_**Athelina, Queen of Dragons**_

_**October 25**__**th**_

_**Arwen and I met with Aragorn to find what the darkness I felt was. It was Lord Saurons ring. He was a dragon master himself before. He turned because he followed his dragon into the night and the Gold Lust fell over him, therefore banishing him from Kildare, apparently only to wreck havoc here. Many have come from far and wide to deliver messages to Elrond and are now going to stay for the council meeting. There is a curious man called Boromir whom is the Captain General of the Gondalorian force. With Aragorn came four hobbits that I do not yet know the names of. Also, Gimli is here and it is strange to see him as a full grown dwarf. He traveled with his father who was a pleasure to see. Legolas, a despicable elf also arrived just this morn' with a message for Elrond. I met Legolas years ago and am glad he has not yet seen me. He was arrogant, rude, and demanding when last I saw him. I do not wish to see him again but must when I go to the meeting. I believe I will dress in my traditional costume instead of that worn by elven women here in Imladris. I am representing my people afterall. **_

_**Ameviel is almost fully healed. **_

_**Athelina**_

Athelina stood from her new red wooden desk to prepare for the council meeting. She slowly peaked out her silk covered curtains to see Legolas speaking with some other elleth, obviously flirting. She closed her blinds just as Legolas looked up noticing the movement in the window.

Ash quietly started to change out of the binding dress and into her skirt and top, wrapping her arms and legs. She carefully pinned the jeweled head piece she had forged into her hair. It was silver with small gems in it. The shape cut to a triangle on with the point just between her eyes. This piece also attached to a thin blue cloth that she had over her mouth and nose so it was just her eyes showing. She carefully applied a charcoal mix she had made to her eyes.

The skirt was just as ornate as the head piece with a silver jeweled belt and beautiful thin azure material that swished around her legs. Even though it was a pleated, her skirt had a cut all the way up to the belt on one side that sometimes showed a lot of leg, she was often careful not to let that happen here or she may alarm some people. Her top consisted of a support for her breasts by using fabric over a thicker piece of material with a wire outlining the shape of a woman's cleavage to hold it. This was also a blue with silver decorations. This was attached to see through arm pieces that ran to her mid forearm. She donned her bracelets, rings, and sandals to complete her traditional fire dancing garb.

Ash slowly spun, relieved at the feeling of freedom this outfit provided.

**Athelina, I am hungry**_. _The queen heard in her head.

**Good thing I was hunting deer for you yesterday**_._ Ash joked as she danced to a cold storage place that she kept the deer. She quietly dragged three dead carcasses to Ameviel who was sitting in a clearing in the forest.

**Those were heavy.**Ash complained as her dragon swallowed them whole.

**I need to eat more when I heal, you know this.**The dragon replied**. Go to your council meeting, you have no blood on you to worry about. **The dragon commanded and then curled to sleep. Ash rolled her eyes and ran back to the veranda reserved for the meeting.

"_My Lord Elrond."_ Ash greeted when she walking onto the veranda. She shook hands with him as was custom to her people and sat next to Aragorn who stared at her and then rolled his eyes. _"Must you show off for all of these people Auntie?" _He asked. _"I am here representing my people Estel, of course I am going to dress up." _She looked at him like he was stupid before looking at the people that surrounded her. Of course Elrond's kin was there, as was Gandalf. A dark haired hobbit sat by the wizard nervously. He was shorter than she expected a hobbit to be, with hairy feet and bright blue eyes. She bowed her head at Gandalf in greeting with a grin. He couldn't see it but smiled back at her. She searched the group for Gimli and Gloin sitting between two groups of men. She inclined her head at them as well and received large grins from both dwarves.

She noticed that several men had turned to openly stare at her. She smirked behind her mask. "We shall speak in the common tongue to make sure everyone understands what is being said." Elrond stated starting off the meeting. "Introductions please." One of the men, Boromir possibly, Ash thought asked looking at her. "Well we know most of the people here, my guess is you would like to know who the woman in the room is correct Boromir?" He asked the man. "Well this is a secret meeting, and I thought that there would be only men here, women do not belong in such meetings that have this big of an impact on the world." Boromir remarked to her surprise. She couldn't help but smirk slightly. Aragorn straightened slightly in his chair.

"This is Athelina of Kildare, a kingdom far to the west, Queen of Dragons." Elrond smirked as he introduced her. Ash stood and formally bowed to the group before sitting back in her seat. "She is here to represent her people like you do yours." Elrond told the group daring them to contradict him. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her. He leaned back in his chair after a second, getting comfortable.

All attention turned back to Elrond. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom.' Elrond gestures to the pedestal in the middle of the circle. 'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." At this Frodo dropped the ring on the pedestal and sat back in his seat. Whispering stirred among the different beings. Then Boromir and his mouse headedness whispered "So it is true…" Before standing and stating "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He cried as if he were rallying a troop of people that believed him. Aragorn shook his head and called out "You cannot wield it. No of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Ash nodded her head in agreement, causing some metal links to clink together softly.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned him arrogantly, dismissing Aragorn just like he dismissed her, and Aragorn stayed silent. Legolas did not, standing he stated "this is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Ash rolled her eyes as Boromir reacted completely surprised. She was surprised when Aragorn said to Legolas "havo dad Legolas" and the elf actually sat down. He wouldn't normally listen to anyone. The meeting continued on with Gimli foolishly trying to break the ring and ended up breaking his ax. Elrond then explained how the ring could only be destroyed by casting it in the fires of Mt. Doom. Ash shivered thinking of the place. _"Are you alright Auntie?"_Aragorn asked turning to her and catching Legolas' attention_. "I do not like Mordor." _She stated simply. He cocked his head at her for a moment and then turned back to what was going on in the middle. All of the men stood up and started to argue when Aragorn turned back to look at Elrond, arguing who would take the blasted thing to the fire.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo called standing to be heard. Ash observed Gandalf closing his eyes in a private moment of grief. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." He stated timidly. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf told him with a hand on his soldier. Aragorn rose to and walked to Frodo "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.' Aragorn kneeled 'You have my sword." "And my bow." Legolas declared, standing by Aragorn's side. "And my Ax!" Gimli shook his ax in emphasis and walked over by Gandalf. Boromir as well as the young hobbits joined the group as well. Elrond started "Nine companions…" But was cut off by the only female voice in the room. "Make that ten Lord Elrond." Ash declared standing to kneel in front of Frodo. **"As long as I can breath, I will bear a flame, this flame will be used to protect you and slay your enemies. I offer you this flame to take and fight with for I am a weapon." **She told him in her own tongue. He looked astonished when she held out a flame in her hand. "I give you fire to light your path, keep you warm, and burn your enemies for fire creates and destroys." She told him before standing by Aragorn.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring!" Elrond proclaimed.


End file.
